


Discoveries

by orphan_account



Series: Pendragon Diaries: Gravity Falls [1]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Autherian Legends, Drabbles, Dragonfreeform, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, OC, Original Story - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-06
Updated: 2015-03-06
Packaged: 2018-03-16 14:07:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3491192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elizabeth and Arthur Pendragon stumble into the dimension of Gravity Falls, Oregan from the "real world". Upon finding the Mystery Shack, Elizabeth is offered a new job and meets the mystery twins. Soon, she reveals a BIG secret and has to explain herself. Once she is accepted, she learns that being stuck in this world isnt all that bad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please take in mind that Elizabeth and Arthur are originals characters and interweaved into many other fanfics that play off of each other. Their backstories will come out soon. Just keep in mind that Lizzy has dragon abilities and Arthur is based off of king arthur from Artherian legends, but is placed out of his timeline. Just bear with me.
> 
> Please go to my page and read the intro if you are confused about characters. I have been writing about elizabeth and arthur for 10 years. I lost most of my original writing in my old laptop. It's going to take a long time for their stories to be completely put together.

"Well, this place is… nice," I piped up, glancing at the fake antlers that were glued onto a taxidermed rabbit. 

"Ha, don't try to butter me up, kid," Stan rolled his eyes. "Seriously though, your sarcasm is killing me."

"Sorry," I frowned adjusting my strap of my duffle bag. "Thanks for letting me stay until I can negotiate the pay for that house's rent."

"No problem. As long as you help around the shack and with some tours."

"Of course," I smiled.

"I mean, kid, the way you can get animals to do what you want is amazing. Plus, tourists will spill their wallets to see you handle one."

"Grunkle Stan? How are we going to get an animal?" Dipper inquired.

"I donnow… Maybe get a snake or something from the woods."

"Doesn't that seem a little dangerous?"

"Nah," he fumbled around in one of his coat pockets and grabbed a key. He swung open a door and looked inside.

"It seems cozy," I smirked, trying to seem as grateful as I could. I mean, to be honest, the room did not look too homey or even livable for that matter. But, I was happy with what I could get. It was crowded with shelves and old furniture piled in every corner. In the middle was a beat up mattress with a couple quilts and pillows on it. "Thank you so much again."

"Don't mention it," he sniffed and walked away, leaving me with Dipper.

"He seems nice," I glanced at him and threw my stuff into my room.

"It takes a little warming up to him," he answered. "Soo… you sure you're going to be ok here?"

"What do you mean?" I raised my eyebrow.

"Well, you are some random stranger that came out of the woods. You didn't have a car or anything. You just sort of appeared."

"I told you, Dipper," I frowned. "I was exploring. Nothing weird there. I am just trying to live life as it goes and where it takes me."

"I think that is really neat!" I jumped as Mabel appeared behind me. 

"Oh, hey Mabel," I awkwardly grinned then fake yawned. "Oh my goodness, would you look at the time. I need to get some sleep. Night guys, you better hit the ha---"

"Hey Lizzy, I was wondering," Mabel interrupted. "Would you like to have a sleepover. You know, just us girls?"

"Well, I just got here and would like to have some alone--"

"Great! I'll go get some blankets! This is going to be so awesome. We can do each other's makeup, and talk about boys and tell each other secrets--" I heard her trail off as she ran upstairs.

"Is she always like that? You know, straight forward?"

"Ha, yea. But she's very sweet," he smiled.

"Seems like it," I laughed. "Gee, it must be nice to have a sister. I miss mine."

"You had a sister?"

"Huh, oh no, ignore me. Must be saying gibberish," I frowned, realizing I said too much. "Must be tired. Haven't slept in forever."

"Hmm," he answered, put his hands in his pockets and left.

"I'm back!" Mabel appeared with a stack of blankets and pillows that were covering her face. "Ready for a sleepover!"

She raced ahead of me while I closed the door and like magic, her pallet was made.

"So, tell me about yourself," she sat down and hugged one of her pillows.

"Me? Myself?" I questioned her and plopped down on my mattress. "You don't want to know about me. I'm boring and old."

"Ha! You're funny; you're not old," she smiled. "How old are you?"

"20," I quickly answered.

"Wow! I thought you were like, 15."

"Mabel, if I was 15, how could I buy a house by myself?" I laughed.

"I dunno," she blushed. "You sure you are 20. I mean, you're short and don't look old."

"Yes, I'm small, I get that all the time."

"Do you have a last name?"

"Pendragon," here we go, another backstoryesc questioning.

"Where were you born?" 

"Alabama."

"Favorite color?"

"Green obviously," I gestured to all my stuff which was green. "But I like all colors."

"If you could spend a day as an animal, which would you choose?" 

"Ohh, gosh! This is a hard one," I sighed and rubbed my head. "I really like pandas, but would not like to spend a day as one. Maybe a- umm- hmmmm--. I wanna be a fox."

"Why?" she rolled onto her back and began to playfully kick her feet in the air.

"Because they are clever, sly, and cute."

"Ha! I could see that," she laughed. "Can I see what you packed so I can get to know you better?"

"Sure, dig in," I smiled. "Just be careful."

"Ok!" she dove for my backpack first. 

"What's this?" she said, pulling out a leather bound book.

"That's my journal, but no reading it. It's private."

"What do you write in there?"

"Just some documents of the trips I have been on, goals and you know, day to day life stuff," I shrugged and took it from her. "I might put this someplace safe."

She seemed to not pay attention to me putting my journal away and dug into my backpack some more. "How about this thingy?"

"Oh that's my necklace my mother gave to me."

"What was your mom like?" she put the chain around her neck and inspected herself in a cracked mirror.

I paused for a little bit and frowned.

"What's wrong?" she turned around and sat next to me on the mattress.

"I wouldn't really know what my mother was like. She died shortly after I was born," I brushed my hair out of my face. I looked at Mabel who was frowning. "But, from what I know, she was beautiful. I have her face and her hair. I get my eyes from my father. She loved to adventure and be with nature. Guess I kind of carried part of her with me, huh?"

"I guess you did," she smiled. "Must be hard growing up without a mom."

"Well, I was adopted," I decided to tell her that part. "My adopted mother took care of me. I loved her so much."

She grinned and reached into some of the other pockets, pulling out food, makeup, toiletries, and several other micilanious items. She stopped and pulled out a photo, "Is this your parents?"

I glanced for a moment at the picture. It was taken from an old poloroid camera. My father and mother were sitting on a hand sewn quilt in the middle of a vast field. My mother was wearing her necklace and ray bans, my father was sporting a button down. I don't know what I loved this picture, I guess it was because it is the only one that did not look posed, but natural. I liked to imagine the setting if I was there. 

"I was looking for that," I cheered. "Thanks, I always lose it."

"I can fix that," she reached for a tape dispenser. "Tape!" she cried out while ripping a piece off. She grabbed my journal and opened it to the title page. She taped it front and center. "Now you won't lose it and can see your parents every time you want to write something down."

"Thanks," I grinned. "Can I ask you questions now?"

"No!" she stuck her tongue out. "Tonight is about you. I want to know all about you. OOOO! Can I braid your hair."

"Sure!" I laughed. She gasped and ran behind me. 

"It's so long and pretty," she began to grab sections and french braid it.

"Nah, I was thinking of cutting it shorter," I shrugged. "Maybe a more mature hair cut. I think the length makes me look younger."

"I think it makes you look like a fairy princess," she responded. "Or a mermaid."

"Oh, you really think?"

"Yes! Do you have any hobbies?"

"I like to sing and hike."

"You sing? Are you good?"

"I guess."

"I wanted to form a band," she interrupted. "Mabel and the girlz, with a z! Catchy huh?"

"Yea, very catchy."

"What about romance? Have you ever dated anyone?"

"Two people actually," I smiled. 

"Do you have a boyfriend?"

"I dont, but I have a husband."

"No way! You are married? But where is he?"

"He's just in the town over," I answered. "We are going to meet up on friday."

"Wow! Can I see him? What does he look like? Is he cute?"

"Woah! Woah! Slow down," I laughed, grabbing my phone. "Here he is."

"Wow, he's like," she smushed her face together, "super cute!"

"I think so too," I put my phone to the side. "Well, Mabel, I'm really tired. I… might just… hit the ha-" Before I could finish, I was out cold.


	2. Is she a mermaid?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The twins know that Lizzy is not human, but what is she?
> 
> Lizzy has her first tour!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Need to add more to this chapter, bear with me.

"She's been in that shower forever," Mabel leaned against the door and sat down.

"I wanna be where the people are!," I sang, shampooing my hair. "I wanna see, wanna see them dancing!"

"Wait!" Mabel grabbed Dipper and pulled him to the door. 

"Mabel, isn't it kind of weird spying on her in the shower?" he rubbed his shoulders.

"Just listen!" she pressed her ear against the door and slammed his head to it as well.

"Flipping your fins, you don't get too far. Legs are required for jumping, dancing," I sang and threw my hands up in the air. 

"Dipper, what does the journal say about mermaids?"

Dipper grabbed it from his coat pocket and flipped through it, "Deep in the depths of the lake, lie the merpeople, know for their harmonious voices."

"AAA aaa aaaah! Ahhh ahhh aaaa!" my voice sounded from the shower.

"Mabel, you are right," Dipper smiled. "Elizabeth might be a mermaid."

"I knew it!" she threw both of her hands in the air. She stopped when she heard the faucet turn off.

"Man, its going to take forever for me to dry off," I grabbed my towel and wrapped it around me.

"Some mermaids have been reported to sprout legs and walk among us. But once exposed to the smallest drop of water, their true form will be revealed," he kept reading.

"Well, might as well get started," I plugged in my hair dryer and turned it on. I kept singing. "Up where they walk, up where they run, up where they stay all day in the sun. Wondering free, wish I could be, part of your world!!"

"What if she is really a mermaid? How can we find out," Mabel rubbed her chin pensively.

"The journal says that if she touches water, she will pop a tail," Dipper told her. "We just need to get her legs wet."

"Oh no!" I cried and turned my hairdryer off. I was trying to look for my clothes. "Mabel, are you out there?"

"Ah, um, yes?" she called through the door.

"Great!" I smiled. "Can you get the clothes I picked out for today? I think I left it on my mattress. I forgot the guys are still here. Don't want to be walking around in a towel, you know," I laughed.

"Of course!" she shouted and left.

"Thank you!" I tried to raise my voice enough for her to hear me. I turned to my makeup and started to apply my eyeliner.

"Knock! Knock!" she shouted as she knocked on the door.

"Come in, Im covered," I put on some mascara.

She entered and placed my clothes on the sink, "You look really pretty."

"Thank you Mabel," I fluffed my hair and looked at her. "I like your sweater."

"You seem awfully dry to be out of the shower," she lowered her brows.

"Haha! Silly, I dried my hair off," I waved my hair dryer in front of her.

"Oh, well that makes sense," she leaned in closer. "Do you like to swim, Elizabeth?"

"I mean, I guess," I shrugged and ran a towel through my hair. (Gave up here, gonna write some more)

 

"As you might have noticed, the Falls are home to many mysterious beings and events," I adjusted my top and flipped my hair. "I would encourage you all to stop by the falls and take the time to listen to the history of how this town was founded."

"Mam," one of the tourists inquired. "You say that there are mysteries in this town, yet all of this stuff just look like tourist traps."

Stan stopped what he was doing in the show room and turned to glare at me. I cleared my throat, "Well, yes. It may seem true. To tell you the truth, I just moved here. But I have noticed some strange happenings in this town. There is a reason why I work here, folks," I sent out a message. The tourists gasped as they saw the boa that was in its cage, slivering up my leg. "Im not exacted normal," I winked at Stan. "I have a special gift with animals, but my gift manifested when I arrived in Gravity Falls."

The snake started to wrap around my waist and neck. It hissed and reared to bite me, revealing a vast array of fangs. The tourists gasped. One readied his camera. Stan dropped his tools and ran towards me. The snake lunged, but instead of biting me, he wrapped around my neck in a gentle manner and rubbed his head against my cheek. 

"Thank you, Knot," I patted him and he released his hold on my body. I walked over to his aquarium and placed him back in. I released a mouse in the cage, "You get a snack."

I felt bad for the mouse, but hey. Its the circle of life, what goes around comes around. 

The tourists cheered and clapped, except for a foreign lady who called me a she devil in her native tongue. I blew her off and headed for the door, "Now if you follow me outside, I will give you a tour of the grounds and end our visit in the gift shop."

I opened the door for my group to exit. Stan clapped me on the back, "You're a natural!" he exclaimed. "I was hesitant to hire you, but with you and me doing tours, we'll make twice the profits."

"Thanks," I blushed and started to leave. Stan grabbed the door.

"How did you get the snake to do that?"

"Like I said, I have a special bond with animals," I smiled.

"You named him Knot?" he changed the subject.

"Yea, its funny, I guess," I chuckled and turned. "You know, because he's a snake." 

He huffed a laugh and slammed the door.

"Alrighty!" I exclaimed and walked down the steps. "Welcome to the grounds. The forests here house a vast array of woodland creatures," I held my finger up. A robin perched on it and happily tweeted. The tourists awed. "As well as unseen creatures that go bump in th--"

I was interrupted when the bird took off. I looked up to see a huge mass of water falling towards me. I shielded my face, which would prove no protection against the threat of falling water. In a matter of seconds, I was drenched. I coughed and shook the water off of my hands.

"What in the world?" I lifted my hair out of my face and looked up at the roof. No one was there.

"Are you all right?" one of the tourists reached for me.

"Yea," I laughed. "It's just water. The gutters are a bit wonky. Must have burst."

"Elizabeth," Stan burst through the front door. "What's going on?"

"Nothing," I wrung out my shirt. "Just got a little wet."

"Go inside," he pushed me towards the Shack. He turned his attention towards the tourists. "Sorry about that. Let me show you the illusive unibull." He led the tourists towards my puppy that was prancing around in her pen with a horn attached to her head.

I shivered and trotted towards the gift shop. I paused in front of the door, I didn't want to bring water into the shop. Then, I would have to clean it up.

"Here," Soos tossed me his sweat towel. "Don't worry, I haven't used it yet. It's clean, I used lavender detergent."

I smiled and sniffed it, "It does," I laughed and wrapped it around my shoulders. "thanks."

"Mabel," I heard Dipper scold her. "I told you not to pour the whole bucket on her. She just needed a drop."

"Well, sorry, it slipped," Mabel pouted. "I was hoping she was a mermaid."

"Woah! You guys thought I was a mermaid?" I opened the door, shivering.

"Oh hey Lizzy," Dipper lowered himself behind the counter (needs a little more. Any suggestions?)


	3. Oh NO! Ive been discovered

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is more to the story, but Im too lazy to write. Basically Dipper falls off the roof of the Shack, Lizzy catches him and reveals to him that she is a FREAKING DRAGON!!!

(Lizzy sprouts wings and catches dipper and falls to the ground)

"Oh my gosh!" he gasped and stood up. 

I clutched my shoulder and then realized what was happening. My wings were exposed and my eyes were slitted. I stood up and backed away in fear.

"Elizabeth?" Mabel approached me.

"No," I whispered. I turned and ran.

"Wait!" Dipper yelled.

 

Arthur

"Hey guys, what's up?" I walked up to the shack. The twins stood there with their mouths open. "What happened."

"Elizabeth… eliza---" they stuttered.

"Oh no," I stopped. "Did you see something."

"She has wings and.. and.." Mabel began.

"Oh darn it!" I face palmed. "I promise you, she would never hurt anyone. She just got scared."

"What is she?" Dipper asked.

"It's a long story, we just have to find her. Where did she go?" they pointed towards the woods. "Oh." 

 

Elizabeth

"Oh no! Oh no no no no!" I ran deeper into the woods, jumping trees and scratching myself on loose twigs. I finally tripped and caught myself. "Hope this is far enough," I stood up and brushed myself off. 

I noticed there was a pond nearby and looked at my reflection in it, "Ugh! My hair," I started to run my fingers through it trying to untangle it. I froze when I saw my reflection ripple. Thuds followed. "Uh oh!" I brushed my hair out of my face.

"*Roar----- *Yawn!" I saw some sort of minotaur approach from the foliage. But not really a minotaur, he looked more masculine with a full on beard and male sex symbol tattoo on his bicep.

I took a step back and tripped into the pond, my hair flipped over to cover my face. I raised it up with my arm to look at him, "Please! Stay away!!"

He leaned over and sniffed me, "You smell like flowers and sweat."

"Yea, I've been running," I pursed my lips. "So, you're not going to hurt me?"

"No," he sat down, causing me to fly up in to air. He caught me and placed me away from the pond. "So what is a female human doing this far in the woods."

"I don't wanna talk about it," I frowned and pulled my knees to my chest.

The minotaur frowned and sat me on his knee, "No, it will make you feel better to get it off your chest."

"Well, I'm stuck here and I found this town and this family who let me stay with them for a while while I'm trying to get this house. And well, ah, I saved one of the kids from falling from the roof, but I revealed a huge secret," I took a deep breath in after I let the whole thing out.

"What secret?" he raised an eyebrow.

"Huh," I sighed. "I can't believe I'm doing this because we just met but," I stood up and adjusted my shirt. "Here we go," I let my wings grow out and my eyes and fangs show. "I'm not exactly human."

"Oh. That'll do it. Humans just don't understand our kind," he frowned.

"Ha, yea," my wings disappeared and I pulled my hair back. "So, now Im kind of stuck. I don't know if I should go back or--"

"What are you so afraid of?" he asked.

"I don't know."

"How long have you known these humans?"

"A few days," I took my ponytail holder off my wrist and secured my ponytail. "What's your name, by the way?"

"I am testostoraur, the manotaur," he puffed up and his hair began to fly in the wind. "And you are?"

"Elizabeth, the dragoondi," I tried to do the same, yet no gentle breeze blew my hair in the wind. Instead, I daintily brushed my bangs behind my ear. "Not much for a name, I know."

"You are beautiful, for a half human," he nodded.

"Not half human, dragooondi!" I snapped and sat down cross legged. "Ow!!!" I reached for my shoulder. "Geeze."

"Anyway," he got back on subject, reaching for a branch to scratch his back, "if you've known them for a while and they have accepted you, why do you think they will turn on you so fast."

"I don't know," I repeated. "It just seems like that has happened throughout my life. Im afraid it will happen again."

"You just don't need to be so skeptical," he told me and put his hand on my shoulder, it was more like my whole arm. "You just need to be positive."

"You think so?"

"Yes, tiny half human," he nodded. "I mean, how old are you? 14?"

"Im 20, 20!" I frowned. 

"You're lying to me."

"Im short! I can't help it!"

"You're just so small," he held up one of my arms, "how do you carry things with limbs this small," he stopped when he saw me bite my lips. "Im just playing with you."

I rolled my eyes. He playfully nudged me.

"I think you should go back, even if things turn out bad," he stood up. "And if they do, you can always call for me."

'Umm.. thank you," I looked up to him from the ground. He towered over me.

"Well, small half human, the forest summons me," he looked away. "I MUST PUNCH TREES, LIKE A MAN!!!"

"Ok," I muttered. "Thank you for helping me."

"TESTOSTERONE!!!" he yelled and ran off, rubbing my head as he left.

"Sure!" I shyly raised both of my fists up, shaking them enthusiastically. "Estrogen! Wooo ho!"

I sighed and inspected myself in the pond again, lifting up my sleeve to inspect my shoulder, which was bright red, "Oh dang it! And look at these cuts, owie!"

I stopped and noticed that my name tag was still on from the shack and I was also wearing the question button that was pinned above it, "They did let me stay with them and gave me a job." I put my hand on it. "Ooh, I don't know what to do."

I plopped down and grabbed my hair like I always have done when I was confused, scared, or frustrated. I rocked back and forth for a while, then flung myself onto my back, "Elizabeth, you need to get your priorities straight and need to stop showing people your wings. Conceal them, stupid! Stupid! Stupid!" I lightly punched my head.

"Elizabeth!!!! Please come back!!!" I heard Arthur yell.

"Arthur!" Dipper's voice sounded. "There's a graveyard down that path. She might me there."

"Alright," Arthur answered and I heard him sprint down the path.

I shot up and looked for a place to hide. I decided to hide behind a group of bushes to my left.

"Where would I hide if--" I felt him brush some of the branches out of the way. "Elizabeth? Are you going to come out?"

"Uh uh!" I shook my head.

"Come on! I know that you won't hurt me," he knelt down in front of me. "We would miss you at the shack if you left."

"So, you don't think that I am a monster?" I looked up at him.

"No. Well, ah, you do have wings, but you are still the same Elizabeth we met three days ago."

I smiled and climbed out from the brush, "I guess I have some explaining to do," I grabbed my arm again. "OWWW!"

"Ha!" he laughed. "We can do it on the way to a doctor."

"Haha! Yea," I rubbed his head. "Thank you for believing in me."


End file.
